


never too late

by magicinourfingertips



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 03:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicinourfingertips/pseuds/magicinourfingertips
Summary: Keith and Lance don't want Lotor to die.





	never too late

The classroom was quiet save for the Spanish lesson Lance was trying to engrave into Keith's brain.

"Manzanas are apples, like the ones you buy at the stores. La mujer is 'the woman', she's not edible." Keith let out a snort at that sentence, but quickly wrote down the notes.

Lotor sat quite a distance away from them, eyes on the chinese characters he was supposed to study for his next test. 死, meaning death, was one of the words he had to write, but somehow he could not focus. It was as if the word reminded him of his duty in the next hour.

Maybe if I wasn't such a freak, I wouldn't need to die.

Hands gripping the blade in his trousers he sighed and stood up, sweeping the utensils on his table down onto the ground.

"Please shut up."

With his hands folded at his chest, Lotor stood to face the person he was confronting. Lance stood at the other side of the room, hand frozen in midair. Keith looked as if he had been struck, an alarming amount of shock and contradicting tranquility in his eyes. 

"What did you say, Lotor?" Lance repeated quietly, hands now down to his sides.

Lotor did not respond as he packed up his stationary in slow, shaky movements. Both Keith and Lance started advancing in his direction, as if they were zombies stuck in a trance.

Keith spoke first, much to his surprise. "Lotor, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, you look tired! Have you not been sleeping?" Lance chimed in earnestly as well, earning a sharp nudge from Keith and a yelp of pain from the man himself.

Lotor bent down to pick up the pieces of paper, but accidentally hit his knee on the edge of the desk. He groaned as he felt a sharp pain edge up his leg, but soon realized that it wasn't from the bump that he felt.

He turned to see that his blade had fell out of his pocket and had accidentally struck his leg.

A sharp gasp from Lance had Lotor wincing. A warm hand tapped itself onto his shoulder, gripping it harshly as if Keith was trying to tell him something. 

Lotor didn't know how to react to such warm gestures. 

"Lotor."

He turned to face both of them, ready to see disappointment on their faces.

Instead, Keith stepped back as Lance swooped in with a hug.

Lotor felt tears streaming down his face in both gratitude and sadness as Keith slowly tangled his limbs around them, the three of them locked into a soft hug.

"You're okay, we're here."


End file.
